


Pale Child's Elegy

by Plant_Cell_Park



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Elegy, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Cell_Park/pseuds/Plant_Cell_Park
Summary: A short poem of the Knight.
Kudos: 23





	Pale Child's Elegy

O, pale child of deepest darkness, why are  
you here in this desolate kingdom of  
his palest light, fading; light, cinnabar,  
taking those who fell from grace as they shoved.

O, pale child of his grace, why come so far  
to a dying kingdom of little life,  
of deepest fear and quiet, still like tar,  
of brightest fog; animalistic strifes.

O, palest child of the void, tell, what are  
you to do within this grave's fleeting light?  
Are you to take the accursed mantle, or  
are you to destroy this kingdom's bright blight?


End file.
